PASR
by Hysteria1111
Summary: Pep wants Todd to give him a chace to show he's more than a friend. Slash. Strong Language. I don't own "Squee!" or whatever. REASON FOR EVERTHING THATS IN HERE. and sorry, the itallics seem to have a mind of their own,they look fine on word, here, no.
1. Chapter 1

1. A Chance

Pepito sighed to himself as he flicked the ash of his cigarette. He gazed across the street, hoping to see the sight of his friend walking towards him. However, he wasn't.

For the past three hours he had been sitting on the hood of his black Tiburon waiting. Although school had started two hours ago, he still sat.

Every day, he waited for him.

Every day, he waited longer and longer.

This day was different, it was Halloween, and Pepito was promised to be met with at a precise time, eight thirty.

_Not much of a promise keeper, are you, Todd? _

Pepito took such a long drag of his cigarette, he had forgot he was taking a drag.

He inhaled and coughed as he had already filled his lungs full. Shaking his head, he pulled out his cell phone.

Of course no one had called him, Todd was too poor for a cell phone, and as far as phoning him went, Todd never seemed to return his calls.

Ever.

Pepito looked into the black paint, his reflection looked back to him. He grinned, admiring himself, and asked, "Shall we look for Squee?"

His reflection shrugged, "You're a bit too nosey when it comes to him, I think you should just go to your class so they don't call your Father again."

Pepito frowned to the serious looking reflection, "Fuck you."

Pepito had not changed much throughout his life, his hair was choppy, cut with a razor almost resembling Edward Scissorhands, he was only five foot three, and his horns were still the stubs they were when he was just a small child.

He had one red eye and one blue, his skin was very tan, and his clothing fashion usually consisted of a black shirt and jeans, complete with his bulky black combat style boots. On "special" days, he wore a black dress shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

Being Halloween, it was a special day.

Pepito flicked this cigarette into a puddle and got into his car. He drove to Todd's house and parked in the drive way, where his father's car usually sat.

He got out and let himself in, seeing Todd's mother spiraled out onto the kitchen table.

She looked up to him a bit dazed, "Is the mail here?"

Pepito shook his head as he headed up the stairs and to Todd's room.

The house was a complete mess and in disorder.

Papers were thrown about, wrappers were flooding the floor, clothes were sprung all over. Dust was thick along the railing, and Pepito wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He stepped over a pizza box that had a horrible rank and pushed the door to Todd's room open.

Pepito smiled to himself at the sight.

Todd was laying in his bed, looking ever so comfortable with his blanket tightly wrapped around him, his head placed perfectly in the middle of his pillow, and his bear, Shmee, pulled tightly against his chest.

Pepito sat on his bed and gently stroked his hair.

Todd opened his eyes and groaned as he rolled over.

Pepito smiled as he pulled the blanket off him and whispered, "Squee, get up."

Todd looked over his shoulder and muttered, "What time is it?"

"About eleven thirty."

Todd groaned.

He had very dark brown hair, almost black, but not quite. He had stunning large blue eyes, and a tender shape to his face. He was taller than Pepito, which annoyed him, he was almost six feet tall.

Pepito leaned to him and whispered, "Todd, don't make me get you out of bed."

Todd slowly sat up, reveling his shirtless self. He scooted to the wall and leaned against it, "What're you doing here?"

"To get you," Pepito said softly, knowing how Todd's mood was when he woke up.

He nodded.

Pepito crawled beside him and sat close, "Do you want to go to school or want to catch a movie?"

Todd looked to him dully as he scooted away, "Jesus Christ, Pepito, I just want to go to school then come home and go to bed."

Pepito frowned at the name Todd used, "Fine."

Todd rolled his eyes, "Get over it, it's not that big of a deal…besides, isn't it a sin to use it in vain?"

Pepito grinned slightly as he thought, "I guess so…come on," he grabbed Todd's hand and laced his fingers into his.

Todd flung his hand and said, "Stop it," in a very stern voice.

Pepito looked to him and sighed slightly.

Ever since he had told Todd about his feelings he had been drifting away from him, pushing Pepito away.

It was hard for Pepito, ever since he had been twelve he had begun to feel a longing for Todd. The boy he had made friends with in kindergarten was the boy he now felt was meant for him.

Todd slid off the bed and pulled a trashy black shirt on, then looked over to Pepito just as he was about to pull his flannel pants off to put jeans on.

Pepito narrowed his eyes as he looked to the wall away from Todd.

Very quickly, Todd had changed into his jeans.

Pepito took offense, it was not like he was a forty year old man that had a driving sexual desire for younger boys, he was a sixteen year old who happened to have a sexual desire for Todd.

Once they got back to school, Pepito locked the doors on his car and worked up enough strength to ask, "What's wrong?"

Todd shook his head, "Nothing, why?"

Pepito checked the time and shrugged, "It is lunch period, so we have a good hour to talk." He then lit a cigarette up and handed it to Todd, then lit himself one.

"What?"

Pepito took a drag and exhaled, "You haven't even wanted to drink with me."

Todd laughed slightly, "Maybe I'm trying to stop."

"Maybe you think I'm going to do something," Pepito snapped, "I'm not. I couldn't do that to you, I've been getting trashed by myself, and you have, too. That is a very depressing thing, getting _shit faced _alone."

Todd nodded, "Isn't it, though?"

Pepito nodded very slowly, "I think we should get trashed tonight, it's going to be a good day, and tomorrow is Friday."

Todd sighed.

Pepito knew that Todd new better than to try to get out of a drinking date, for he usually got drunk and then tried to find Todd.

Todd looked over to Pepito for a second then asked in a small voice, "You promise not to…you know…."

Pepito nodded, even though he knew he would love to tear him apart and take his body.

After a few cigarettes they decided to head inside the school.

They went their separate ways and Pepito went to his History class.

He sat in the back row, not bothering to bring any pencils, paper, or even the text book. He propped his head on his hand and sighed.

The teacher, Mr. Dell, came into the room and grabbed a piece of chalk.

He had a very over dressed look.

Mr. Dell was about five foot seven with red hair, very shaggy and as if he had just randomly took scissors to it himself. He wore a suit every day, and was very aggressive.

Pepito _hated _him.

Every one did.

Mr. Dell ran the chalk over the board, making an evil squeaking sound, causing people to cringe.

Pepito gritted his teeth and tightly shut his eyes as a chill scampered up his spine.

"HITLER," Mr. Dell shouted as he put the chalk back to the top of the board and repeated the cycle, "WAS A BAD MAN," he tilted his head to the side dramatically and showed his teeth in rage. "HITLER," he screamed, "was BORN on National Weed Day…IS THAT A COINCIDENCE?"

A girl in the front row screamed as Mr. Dell slammed his fists on her desk. He cocked his head to the other side and asked in a very maniacal way, "Is it?"

She shook her head.

Pepito rolled his eyes.

Mr. Dell stood straight and started to scribble all over the chalk board. He stopped himself for a moment threw the small bit of chalk at a student, making him choke when it flew inside his mouth, and got himself two new sticks.

With a piece of fresh white chalk in each hand, he scribbled hysterically on the board, "HITLER, committed suicide. That's what he did. He killed himself," he paused and looked over his shoulder.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

Pepito could not help but to crack a smile.

Mr. Dell blinked a few times and started to scream. He didn't scream words, just shrill cries. He then turned his attention back to the board and scribbled on it more as he screamed.

Some students ran out the room, knowing he was lost in his poor mind.

Pepito closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the cries, however, he could not.

He got up and left the room.

He walked own the halls and went inside the bathroom. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, and just as he was about to light one up, he saw two pairs of shoes in a stall.

He rolled his eyes as he figured he would, yet again, have to listen to he sounds of a quick "bathroom break."

He sat himself on the sink and lit it up. It was not long after he finished it before the bell rang.

He grinned, knowing that Todd would be in his next class.

He went down the hall to Todd's locker and felt himself once again grow into rage.

Todd was talking to a girl.

Not just _a _girl, the girl one talked to when they wanted a blow job for five dollars, or sex its self for a bottle of vodka.

Pepito clenched his fists when he saw Todd slip her a bill.

As if one scare wasn't enough for him.

He grabbed Todd by the shoulders and drug him into the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes to him and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Todd narrowed his eyes as he stood up, "What is you deal?"

"Why did you give that skank money?"

Todd turned red as he shouted in defense, "What? What's the big deal? So what?"

Pepito walked to him and shoved him, "I have been trying so hard to get you to understand…Do you even care that I have been waiting for you? That I have not whored myself, only because I want you?"

Todd narrowed his eyes, "And because of that fact you have to fuck up every chance I get? Every time, you stand in the way and scare the bitch off!"

Pepito widened his eyes as Todd shoved him.

He didn't know that Todd would have the nerve to do such a thing.

He pushed Todd back, "You are better off with me!"

Todd walked up to him and slammed his hands onto his shoulders and shoved Pepito to his knees, "THEN DO IT."

Pepito felt his heart sink in the anger Todd projected. He sunk himself to the ground and wrapped his arms around Todd's legs.

He felt utterly stupid, beyond humiliated.

The feeling was crossed with shame and the feeling that he was a jack ass.

Selfish?

Pepito didn't know.

All he knew is that he himself was the son of the Devil, the Anti Christ, and what he was doing was weeping to Todd about being a virgin because he _knew _Todd didn't like "seconds."

All for Todd, every party he had ever been to, all the girls he could have had, all the chances he had handed to him, he refused just for him, and this was what he got?

A couple minutes pass with Pepito tightly clinging to Todd's legs before he slid down next to him and hugged him, "I…I'm sorry."

Pepito pulled him closer and said in a feeble voice, "I…I can't help it. I know, I know, I just can't help it."

Todd's arms curled tighter around him as he whispered, "It's okay."

Pepito choked the tears he felt forming away and stood up, "I just feel like…."

"I'm rejecting you?"

Pepito's eyes stayed looked onto Todd's as he stood up, "More than that, amigo."

Todd shook his head, "You…," he sighed, "I don't know, I like you…but…."

Pepito waited very impatient, he clung to the word, waiting and longing for his finish.

_But? But what? You like me buy what?_

Todd scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sure if I want to go down that road…there's a lot of ridicule and cruelty that goes along with being gay."

Pepito dropped his shoulders, "That's _it? _Squee, you know that nothing will ever happen to you…even the most simple minded crack would get blow up."

Todd shrugged, "I guess."

Pepito opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell. He narrowed his eyes to it, knowing Todd would want to get to class.

In spite of that, Todd stayed put.

He leaned forward and asked, "What?"

Pepito again interrupted by a couple students coming into the bathroom. He pointed to them and hissed in a deep threat, "Leave now, we're talking."

They looked at him and slowly left.

Everyone knew better than to go against Pepito.

He shook his head irritated, "Give me a chance."

Todd put his hands behind his back as he blushed slightly.

Pepito smiled wide at his adorable way of saying, "Yes."

He hugged his friend and put his head to his chest.

Todd hissed and gently pushed him off, reveling a tear in his already ratty shirt.

Pepito shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry."

_Stupid horns._

"_Let's go."_

_Pepito rolled his eyes and walked out the door._

_He headed down the hall then realized that Todd wasn't at his side, he turned around and saw him walking to the exit._

_Pepito quickly ran to him, "What are you doing?"_

_Todd looked at him slightly confused, "I thought we were leaving?"_

_Pepito made an, "Oh," expression, "Yeah, let's go."_


	2. Chapter 2

2. Heart Break

Pepito had bout a fifth of vodka in celebration.

They had went to Pepito's house, he knowing his father was on a business trip and his mother went along with him…her first trip.

Pepito put a devilish grin on his face as he put the vodka behind his back, making Todd pout. He put the bottle on his dresser and walked to Todd, putting his hands on his hips and stood on his tip toes to give him a kiss.

Todd gave him a look that said, "I know what you're up to," and put his arms around Pepito's neck.

Pepito felt himself blush slightly, knowing that Todd was always very good at reading him. 

At this point, he didn't care.

He was getting what he wanted, and all he wanted was Todd.

Todd leaned back to Pepito's bed and pulled him down with him.

Pepito sat up and straddled Todd. He then ran his tongue up Todd's neck and flicked his ear lobe. 

Todd let out a pleasant giggle.

Pepito put his cheek against Todd's cool face and sighed into his ear, "You want that vodka?"

Todd ran one hand slowly down his back while the other remained around his neck, "Yeah, I do."

Pepito felt himself catching a nervous feeling inside him, for the plan in his mind was a rush of pure lust, "You wanna work for it?"

Todd nodded and the two locked eyes for a slice of time.

Finally, Pepito leaned in and put his lips onto Todd's, then felt his lower lip being bit and pulled into Todd's mouth.

Pepito felt himself growing hard, however, this time he was not going to hide it.

Todd broke away from the kiss and widened his eyes as he looked down into Pepito's groin area. He looked back to Pepito, it seemed as if he suddenly realized what he was getting himself into, as if he was regretting his decision.

Pepito's eyebrows slanted together, "What?"

In a very astray and distant way, Todd said, "Nothing."

Pepito could feel his heart slowing and speeding up at the same time. He swallowed and leaned to kiss Todd again for reassurance that he was still open for him.

Todd turned his head away and looked to the ground.

Pepito's heart sunk.

His heart did not just sink; it was shot, burned, and drowned. Next, someone tied a brick to it and tossed it into a lake.

_Then _it sunk.

Todd, still not looking at him, gently pushed Pepito off and got up, "I…think I should go home."

Pepito could not even speak, his brain went dead and refused to help him plea and beg Todd to stay.

Todd still did not look at him, "I'm sorry."

Pepito had the same feeling he had earlier in the bathroom at school. 

Only this time he felt a bit more lost.

He watched as Todd left the room.

He listened as Todd went down the stairs.

Once he heard the front door shut, he grabbed his pillow and curled into his bed. He hugged his pillow close and tight as he allowed himself to cry. 

If there was anything that Pepito detested, it was crying.

The feeling of his body falling weak, the unmanageable flow of tears, and the heavy unpleasant breathing he was forced to do was what made him not like it.

He did not care this time, he _needed _to let his high and almighty shield down and allow his emotions to run through.

Tears streamed down and off his face and onto the pillow, making a small wet stain.

His breathing was getting heavy and loud, which resulted in him sitting up and trying his best to calm himself. 

He looked around his room, wondering how an erection could make Todd so terrified. 

On the dresser, he spotted his new chilled bottle of vodka.

He got up and snatched it, then crawled back to his bed. He then leaned against the wall as he unscrewed the cap and took a couple large chugs.

He brushed the dribble off his chin and cried more.

_Is this it, Squee?_

He took another swig, then another, and followed by another.

Sitting alone in his room with only his reflection in the mirror to shake his head at him, he sobbed more. 

He was turning into a wreck. 

He felt the alcohol taking over his body, which was his signal to slow down, but this time, he didn't care.

He cocked his head back and gulped as much as he could, his head feeling light.

Pepito tilted his head to the side, not knowing he was doing so, and stared into the mirror that was on his wall.

The reflection shook his head and said in a very frustrated voice, "What are you doing, Pepito?"

Pepito shook his head, more than he normally would, and said, "'s not like…I am doin' nothin'."

The reflection stood up and walked a bit closer, still remaining inside the mirror, "You're not going to make him want you if you try going after him."

Pepito narrowed his eyes and pointed at him with the hand that was clutching the vodka so dearly, "Fuck you, jus' fuck you. You…you don' even know, 'kay?"

The reflection smacked his hands against the glass of the mirror, "Yes I do! I know it will only scare him away! You _need _to let him be tonight, tomorrow, Pepito, _tomorrow _you can talk to him in your state of mind, not in this wreck wrapped in shit! You're going to be a trashed bastard at his door, crying and screaming and punching, and you know who he will see?"

Pepito shrugged his left shoulder, and then took a swig.

The reflection shook his head, "He will see no other than a fucked up horny guy! Drunk, violent, and washed up. That's what you will be."

Pepito flipped him off, "Fuck…," he paused for a hiccup, "you."

The reflection went and laid down on the bed, "He is not ready for you to plow him, maybe that's why your hard on freaked him out."

"Y're just jealous," Pepito sounded very hostile.

"Of _what?"_

Pepito narrowed his eyes and took another swig, "You know."

The reflection sat back up and cocked his head to the side a bit, "Talk to me after you sober up, buddy."

Pepito snarled threw the bottle of vodka at the mirror, sending glass everywhere.

The vodka that he had left was now all over his dresser, stereo, and carpet.

However, he didn't seem to notice.

He just sat and thought.

Debating was more like it.

To find Todd, or not to find Todd.

The reflection had a point, but Pepito had his reasons, too.

Pepito slid off his bed and headed for his living room, in spite of this, he only made one step before falling and being unable to get up.

He didn't feel anything when he hit, he just closed his eyes and cried more.

The next day, Pepito awoke on the kitchen floor. 

He held his head and moaned at his wretched and devouring hangover. He sat up with his eyes tightly shut, and when he opened them, he sighed in a cross between dishonor and awkwardness.

On his jeans was an irrefutable white stain.

_Why do you do this ever single time?_

He slowly stood up, feeling his body being very sore, and headed for the shower.

He went into the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror.

His reflection pointed out all the bruises that were on his elbows, back, and legs, "Rough night, no?"

Pepito shook his head and took his shower.

By the time had had taken his shower, got dressed, and taken his hangover pills, it was twelve o'clock.

As much as he would love to skip school, he knew better than to get his father angry for such a simple thing.

When he arrived at school, he was surprised to see Todd in his class.

Todd looked up and blushed when he walked into the room.

Pepito gave him a shy smile and walked to the back of the class.

The teacher, Mrs. Ping, didn't seem to notice he came in the room twenty minutes after class started.

He sat in his desk and put his head down and drowned everything out. 

Before he knew it, Todd was by his side saying, "We have to talk, come on."

Pepito sat up and looked around almost dazed, seeing the room was empty.

_I must have dozed off…._

"_What time is…Wow."_

_Todd seemed to have forced himself to laugh, "Yeah, you fell asleep."_

_Pepito could not believe it was three thirty._

_He was very lucky the teachers didn't care about education. They only had to make sure the student was in school, and they had to fill up seven hours with crap they either made up or didn't know much about._

_Pepito got up and walked with Todd out of the school._

_Todd got in the car with him and they drove to a secluded area in the woods._

_Pepito lit a cigarette and took a heavy drag. _

_He couldn't even steal a glance at Todd with out feeling the need to spill tears._

_Todd sighed, "I'm sorry."_

_Pepito nodded, taking another drag._

_Todd reached over and grabbed his and, "I got scared."_

_Pepito finally looked to him, "I know."_

_Todd reached up and stroked the side of Pepito's face, "I thought about you all night…I thought about a lot of things last night."_

_Pepito turned to him, very interested._

_Todd took a cigarette out of Pepito's pack and lit it up._

_Todd was the biggest cigarette bum in the world, he never bought his own for the entire three years he smoked, he always took Pepito's._

_Pepito did his best to hide the fact that he was annoyed with it._

_Todd blew the smoke between his lips slowly then continued, "I think I have liked you for a long time, too…I…I've just been scared. I don't know why, I just am afraid."_

_Pepito nodded._

"_I really do want to be with you."_

_Pepito smiled weakly and made circles on Todd's fingers with his thumb, "That is the truth?"_

_Todd nodded._

_Pepito smiled a bit more, and then pulled Todd into an embracing hug._

_Todd hugged him back and squeezed him._

_Pepito leaned out of it, and then kissed Todd's lips firmly._

_Todd returned the kiss and hugged him again, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Pep."_

_Pepito drug his fingers though his hair and said, "It's okay, amigo."_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Still Waiting

Pepito dropped Todd off at his house with a warning he would be back to pick him up.

He had remembered that Halloween was yesterday, and cursed himself for allowing it to slip his mind.

Usually, Pepito did something to make each Halloween scar the minds of those within the town. This year, sad to say, Halloween was just another day.

Pepito went inside his house and sat on the sofa. He then opened up the paper he grabbed off the drive way and looked to see when the trick or treaters would be out, for they weren't seen last night.

As he skimmed through, he found the notice that it would be celebrated on Saturday, November second.

"Why is it that Halloween is tossed around? Christmas is always on the twenty sixth…," he narrowed his eyes, "It takes _two _days to celebrate Christmas…but Halloween?"

He made a _psh_ sound and muttered, "They don't even throw Thanksgiving around."

He tossed the paper onto the coffee table and shook his head.

Pepito honestly felt awful and beat down, his body was exhausted from the drinking, his heart was getting tired of being flung around, and his body ached from whatever he had done the night before.

He stretched out on the sofa and sighed.

He tried to think of something for he and Todd to do, something that _could _lead to more, something that would allow Todd to have some joy.

He strained his brain, looking and searching for the perfect something, though he could not.

Nothing came to mind.

He rolled to his side and looked into the black television screen, and groaned when he saw the image of himself sitting up ready to preach.

"What's on your mind?"

Pepito rolled to his other side and waved his hand, hoping _he _would take the hint.

"Pepito…."

Pepito narrowed his eyes and faced the reflection, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just fuck off for a while, I'm starting to really dislike you."

The reflection tilted his head slightly and mocked him with a stretched out, "Aww, why?"

Pepito gave a deep sigh and shook his head, "Because you are annoying."

He laughed, "Am I? I think you just get pissed off because you're in your own crazy ass world chasing Todd like a dog and I'm trying to help you."

Pepito squinted his eyes, "FUCK YOU! How the fuck have you ever helped me? And I'm not _chasing _him…."

"And he won't love you if you pull that shit you did the other day."

Pepito leaned back and crossed his arms, "What did I do?"

His reflection chuckled at him and insulted him by not answering his question. Instead, he crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly to the left and said in a dark voice, "Do you think that if you sleep with him he'll love you forever? Well, if I must say, that is some pretty girly bull shit. I would have never expected such nonsense from you."

Pepito rubbed his forehead, "I don't know, I never thought that, but…," he took a minute to think of exactly what he was trying to explain, "I dunno."

"Well, you are lucky that he's giving you another chance."

"I didn't do anything! We kissed, I sat on him, he freaked out…It's not like I was smacking him in the face with my dick!"

The reflection shook his head again, "Still," he had a very serious coat in his voice, "you scared him."

Pepito bit his lower lip and got up, he was going to get Todd.

He parked in front of the house and let himself in, again. He walked through the living room, surprised to not find Todd's mother, then up the stairs.

He went into Todd's room and grinned.

Todd had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet. Water glistened on his chest and dripped off his face.

He jumped when he first saw Pepito, but didn't cower and scream for him to leave like he normally did.

He just stood with a hand holding his towel up.

Pepito leaned against the door frame and said, "People usually shower in the morning or before bed."

Todd blushed slightly, "Yeah?"

Pepito nodded, "Yeah…I take mine at night…unless I get too drunk to function."

Todd laughed a little, then sat down on his bed.

Pepito started to feel himself harden, so he quickly sat on the bed and put a pillow in his lap.

He did it in such a way that one wouldn't realize his problem.

He rested his arms on the pillow and he looked to Todd, only to make his trouble grow.

Todd's cheeks grew a bit more red and a grin filled his face, "What?"

Pepito shook his head with a pleasant look on his face, "Nothing…get dressed, we're going to got something to drink and drive around."

Todd nodded and stood up, still holding his towel.

Pepito bit his lip and felt his pulse rise, hoping for Todd to not hid himself.

Todd looked over his shoulder when he got to his dresser, still red as ever, and shot him a playful grin.

Pepito sat up a bit more and his grin twisted into a encouraging smile.

Todd let his towel drop, reveling his backside, and slipped into his boxer shorts.

Pepito blushed as he felt himself began to throb, yearning with desire.

He still had his wide smile painted on his face.

Todd giggled and pulled a clean shirt over his head…it may have been torn and filled with holes, but it was still clean.

Pepito started to stand, but remembered his situation.

He remained sitting, although he wanted to jump up and grab Todd.

Todd pulled his jeans on and laid down on his bed, pulling Pepito down.

He forced Pepito to face him and flicked his lips with the tip of his tongue, only to send messages of aspiration to his throbbing area.

Pepito put one hand on Todd's neck and pulled him in for a long breath taking kiss.

He rolled his tongue around Todd's, and Todd did the same.

Todd bit down on Pepito's tongue hard enough to keep it in place, and began to suck on it.

Pepito gasped and pulled his hips to his and ran his hand up and down Todd's back.

Todd wrapped one leg around Pepito and pulled him closer.

Immediately, he noticed the bulge in Todd's jeans.

He could only sigh in need.

Todd pulled his head back and stared to Pepito.

Pepito gazed back to him, seeing that he was not in the least bothered by either of their strong erections, and gave him a small kiss.

Todd ran his hand from the back of Pepito's head all the way to his hips and said, "I think I really do love you."

Pepito lunged at the statement, he grabbed Todd's head and forced him to kiss him as they had before.

Pepito grabbed the back of Todd's hair to hold him still and took a breath, "I love you."

Todd grabbed Pepito by the waist and placed him on top of him as he rolled to his back.

Pepito sat looking down to him with his mind blown away.

Every wish and dream was coming true, the words Todd said meant everything to him, the kisses, the rubbing, everything was wonderful.

Todd reached up and took Pepito by the shirt and pulled him to him.

Pepito lowed himself on Todd and could not stop himself from moving his hips to him.

He licked Todd's neck, not in a slow, light, sexy way, he did it just because he wanted to lick him. He didn't stop at the jaw, he went ahead and continued to drag his tongue up Todd's face.

He stopped when he noticed he was licking hair, then looked into his eyes.

Todd had begun to move with Pepito, making him release a cross between a sigh and moan.

Pepito sat up and licked his lips as he lowered his hands to unbutton Todd's jeans.

Todd swiftly seized Pepito's wrist and sat up.

Pepito dropped his shoulders and nodded.

He slid off him and tried to snuggle back up to him, but Todd sat up and got off the bed, "You ready?"

Pepito felt blank as he nodded, "Yeah."

After they had got in the car and bought themselves a soda, they drove around into the deserted parts of the city.

Pepito was so deep in his mind he had only taken one drag from his cigarette, letting it burn into a stick of ash.

Todd had noticed that and carefully took it from him to flick it, however, it broke off when his fingers touched the filter.

Pepito cursed and brushed the ashes from his seat, he hated his car getting dirty.

"Sorry," Todd muttered.

Pepito took a drag and figured he had at least three more left of the cigarette. He glanced over to Todd then back to the road.

He slowed into a stop in a deserted gas station and tossed it out the window.

Todd leaned against the door as he asked, "You still have that bottle of vodka?"

Pepito sighed as he shook his head, "No, I can get another, if you'd like."

Todd shrugged, "I don't really care…I was just wondering…you drank it all?"

"No," Pepito said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice, for he could not remember.

Besides, he figured he could have not possible drank it all.

Todd cleared his throat and started to fidget with his fingers, which meant he was trying to work enough strength to say something.

Pepito watched him, wishing he could just read his mind. He allowed a couple minutes to pass before he allowed his curiosity spring out of him in a sharp, "What?"

Todd swallowed and finally said in a small voice, "Do you realize how much you've changed?"

"_What?"_

Todd turned his eyes down to the ground.

Pepito narrowed his eyes to him and hissed, "Do you realize how much _you've _changed?"

Todd shrugged.

"This fake world we live in has _changed, everyone has."_

_Todd shrugged, again._

_Pepito swallowed back his anger then said, "But go on, I didn't mean to snap at you."_

_Todd took a deep breath as he nodded. He twiddled his thumbs and avoided eye contact, making Pepito grow intolerant once more._

"_Todd," He said firmly._

_Todd nodded, "You haven't been you. You are drinking more than normal…you don't seem to be blowing things up anymore…Did you even do anything on Halloween?"_

_Pepito squinted an eye at the word "Halloween," before his hissed through his teeth, "No, I forgot all about Halloween."_

_Todd held a hand out, "See."_

_Pepito shook his head, "You blew me off then I got drunk, it's not a sign r anything."_

"_Sign?"_

_Pepito widened his eyes as he quickly said, "You know…figure of speech."_

_Todd gave him a questionable look that lasted an ungodly amount of time. _

_Pepito looked straight ahead into the dead grey town._

_As the wind blew, brown paper bags and dead leaves brushed over the roads. The wind whistled through the buildings and broken windows, only to be a reminder of what was once there. _

_It was reduced to nothing, one half of a city was as empty as the next ghost town._

_Pepito sighed, as did Todd._

"_You remember," Todd spoke with a faint smile, "when we were younger and we used to walk all the way to this gas station and blow all our money on candy and soda?"_

_Pepito nodded, "Yeah, that was the what we looked forward to every weekend."_

_Todd's smile faded, "Now we blow all our money on vodka and cigarettes."_

_Pepito smirked, "Who's complaining?"_

_Todd allowed the tiny smile to spread out, "I know, you're right."_

_Pepito grinned and let his eyes trail to the rear view mirror, only too narrow his eyes at himself, who was taunting him with a wicked smile and a slow, haunting motion of his index finger moving from side to side._

_He reached up and turned it out of his viewing range and looked back to Todd, who was lighting himself another cigarette._

_Pepito slid down his seat lazily as he, too, lit a cigarette._

_The two sat inside the car in silence, each lost in their own mind, almost as if they had forgot the other was there, however, each were wondering what the other was thinking._

_What was wrong, what was right._

_What was to happen with them, or even if anything should._

_With whatever they were thinking, it strung a hard silence in the car that did not seem to be awkward._

_Pepito was just glad that Todd was trying to accept him, and Todd was just glad that Pepito was respecting him enough to not force himself on him._

_They gave each other one look that said it all for them._


	4. Chapter 4

4. Almost

Pepito awoke on the sofa with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He sat up slowly with his eyes shut as he rubbed his forehead.

He stretched his arms out and laid back down on the sofa, his eyes still shut.

He sighed to himself, not remember much of anything.

Frankly, he was getting tired of his habits, and he knew the boy on the other side of the mirror was, too.

He opened his eyes abruptly when he heard a soft voice say, "Hey, Pep, take this."

He looked up at Todd, who was holding a bottle of water and a pill in his hand.

His hair was a utter mess, but was noticeably clean, which was almost strange. He was wearing one of Pepito's Ozzfest shirts, but had his ragged jeans on.

Pepito sat up and did so.

He looked around the room, then back to Todd, "What happened?"

Todd blushed, "You don't remember?"

Pepito's heart jolted as his demented and perverted mind ran images of sex in a photo slid show, "No…what?"

Todd shrugged, still blushing, "Well, we came back home and you bought some vodka."

Pepito dropped his shoulders, "That's it? Seriously?"

Todd sat beside him on the sofa, his cheeks tenting an even deeper shade of red, "We took a shower together…that's about it."

Pepito raised his eyebrows and became erect, "We did? How long…when?"

Todd giggled slightly and kissed Pepito's cheek, "Yeah, we did…it was maybe an hour long…you didn't want to get out, really."

Pepito shook his head, hating himself for not remembering such a thing.

Todd scooted closer to him and put a hand on his thy, "It was fun."

Pepito cocked an eyebrow as a devilish smile filled his face, "How fun?"

Sensation started to throb as Todd slowly moved his hand to the inside of this thy, "We didn't fuck, if that's what you're hoping for, you horny bastard."

Pepito smirked at the statement as he slid his hand on Todd's waist, "That thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

Todd shook his head with a smile, knowing the poorly hidden sarcasm was just as heavy as it was light.

Pepito leaned forward and gave Todd a small kiss, not wanting to get too close until he brushed his teeth.

Todd pushed Pepito back to the sofa and sat up on him, "But I will say, you liked what I did with my tongue."

Pepito dropped his jaw and widened his eyes as a shrill, "Are you fucking kidding me," thrashed though his throat.

Todd grew even more red before he gave him one last peck on the forehead, "I was wondering…if you could return the favor."

Pepito smiled at the soft low words that were spoke.

He pushed Todd off him and headed for the bathroom as he said, "Certainly, Squee."

Todd grinned.

Pepito went into the bathroom and closed the door. He took hold of his tooth brush and applied toothpaste to it. As he was bringing it to his mouth, he paused, groaning in annoyance.

The reflection smirked and through the toothbrush across the room. He leaned forward almost touching the mirror and whispered, "You put on quite a show."

Pepito narrowed his eyes and began brushing.

The reflection crossed his arms, his nose slightly in the air, "Don't want to talk about it, aye? Well, then, I guess you won't ever know what all happened."

Pepito froze and his eyes met with the reflection's.

He smirked, "Tempting, no?"

Pepito still showed no motion.

The reflection tilted his head, "I saw the whole thing, charming?"

Pepito spit a glob out and asked, "What's the matter with you?'

The reflection shrugged a shoulder.

Pepito cocked an eyebrow, "You are…getting a bit strange."

The reflection laughed, "Shit, Peppie, you know just as well as I do that I have a life! Hell, I haven't be laid in three days…I had to sit and watch Todd suck you off and I, quite frankly, am getting a bit tired of hiding you."

Pepito brushed his tongue and spit, "You hiding _me?_ Listen, mother fucker, I think you're getting confused with the reality, you are not shit. You don't exist, you are just here when I'm in front of a shiny surface, that's how I wanted it, and that's all there is. I damn well know that you're not having a life. So shut your fucking mouth."

The reflection put his hand against the mirror, tilting his head in such a way that made him look very much like the evil Anti Christ, "Just remember that."

Pepito variously flipped him off as he left the room.

He went back to the living room, only to see that Todd was not in sight.

He peeked over to the kitchen then shouted, "Todd?"

"Up here!"

Pepito turned to the stairs and hurried up them.

He walked into his room to find Todd sitting on his bed, his hands in his lap with his fingers laced.

Pepito allowed a seductive grin to spread about as he walked to him.

He turned his head to his and forced his tongue in Todd's moth.

Todd wrapped his arms around him and leaned back on the bed, Pepito willingly going down with him.

Pepito moved his body to be on top of his, much like they were just two days ago, kissing and rubbing up, down, and against each other.

Todd turned his head away and gasped.

Pepito could hardly stand the feeling of being hard and throbbing, especially when he could not do anything about it, but this time, he was determined to change that.

He was jealous of his drunken self receiving such pleasure.

Pepito grabbed the bottom of Todd's shirt and jerked it over his head and delicately ran his tongue from his bellybutton to his chest.

He started to kiss and nibble on Todd's earlobe, only to make Todd sigh.

He ran his tongue back down and traced the path lightly with his fingertips.

When he reached Todd's jeans, he looked up at him through his hair and slowly unbuttoned them.

Todd propped himself up on his elbows and bit his lowly lip as he gave him an encouraging, yet sexy nod.

Pepito leisurely unzipped his pants and pulled them down a couple inches, then brushed his hand over Todd's very firm and erect area.

Todd spread his legs to allow Pepito to have a comfortably area to lay.

Pepito slid the boxer shorts down and held the shaft in his hand as he traced up and down with his thumb, eventually outlining the head in tender circles.

Todd bit his lip a bit firmer.

Pepito looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Todd."

Todd nodded, "I love you, Pep."

Pepito pulled himself up to him and using the tip of his tongue, he made his way up the shaft and around the head, making Todd release a deep sighs.

He moved his hand up and down, squeezing firmly yet gently, and inserted the head into his mouth, and then made his way down the shaft.

He was almost embarrassed that he couldn't slide it down his throat with out gagging, so he tried to make up for it by tightening his lips around is and moving his tongue around it.

He pulled Todd's member far enough out that he could effortlessly trail his tongue around it, making him move his hips and make calm moans.

Pepito began to move his head up and down, along with sucking.

Todd grabbed his hair and bobbed his head faster and harder, making himself go as far inside Pepito's mouth as possible.

Pepito's eyes watered from the gagging and tried to take control of the situation.

He did his best to keep up with Todd's demand, and seemed to be pleasing him.

Todd's hips moved with the motion of Pepito, and started to run his fingers through his hair, which was a stimulating arousal for Pepito.

Pepito's jaw was becoming tired and almost weak, so he gave himself a break and used his hand to pleasure Todd.

Todd grabbed the sheets and continued to make his moans and movement.

Pepito grinned and used his other hand to rub Todd's sack, which he seemed to enjoy.

Pepito licked his lips and placed Todd's shaft back in his mouth and moved his head up and down, and at the same time he fondled his sack.

He noticed a crack in Todd's voice and the tensing of his body, which he figured was his signal to move off and use his hand.

Just as he pulled his mouth away, he tightened his eyes shut as he got squirted in the face with warm, white cum.

Todd was breathing in a relaxed way and put his arms above his head.

Pepito opened his eyes as he reached down for a shirt that was on the floor.

He cleaned his face off, a bit irked that Todd gave him no warning, and laid back beside him.

Todd put an arm around him and pulled him close, "Wow."

Pepito grinned.

Todd kissed his lips then continued to relax an feel the phenomenon.

Pepito forced himself to yawn, hoping it would make his jaw feel better, however, it did not.

Todd laughed slightly, "That was awesome."

Pepito propped himself up and asked, "My turn?"

Todd gave him a suspicious glare, "Is that the only reason you did it?"

Pepito quickly shook his head, "No, I've wanted to do that to you for such a long time…I was just wondering…."

Todd put a finger on Pepito's lips, "Shh."

Pepito sat silent.

Todd sat up and hugged him, "I love you, Pepito."

Pepito wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could, "I love you, amigo, I do."

Todd broke the hug and stared into his eyes, "I will let you do something only if you do something for me."

Pepito, still as hard as ever, listened intently, "What?"

Todd leaned forward and whispered, "You can do whatever you want to me, only if, and I mean it, you don't tell anyone."

Pepito cocked an eyebrow, "Why would I tell anyone about it?"

Todd shook his head, "Not that…well, that too…but don't tell anyone that we're together."

Pepito sat frozen, not understanding why Todd was so afraid of anyone finding out. He swallowed and asked, "Why do you want it to be a secrete?"

Todd sighed and shrugged, "Because I don't really want everyone making fun of me for being a fag."

Pepito narrowed his eyes at the choice of words and the fact that he was worried about what people would think.

Pepito was the Anti Christ, and to think that anyone would even dare say the slightly comment about Todd was just crazy.

Pepito nodded, and was a bit surprised when he realized he had fallen soft.

He looked to the floor, then back to Todd, "Okay…do you want to get something to eat?"

Todd nodded, "Sure."

Pepito nodded, "I'll meet you downstairs, I have to go to the bathroom."

Todd nodded and left the room.

Pepito raced into the bathroom, turned the light on, and looked into the mirror.

His reflection rolled his eyes.

Pepito furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think of something to ask that would make him understand Todd's fear.

Yet, he could not.

The reflection shook his head, "Pepito, my dear, do you even notice the oddity in this situation?"

Pepito stared as he shrugged, "What?"

The reflection sat on the sink and shrugged, "Well…why did he all of the sudden suck your dick? What happened between the last three days?"

Pepito felt his heart slow, then shook his head, "I don't know what happened last night, if he was drunk…that might have been all he needed to get comfortable, actually."

The reflection laughed at him.

Pepito suddenly felt very stupid for running to _him for answers._

_He left the room and shut the light off, only hearing the words, "Either get real, or stop messing around," ring._


End file.
